


A Well-Thought Out Plan

by rhysgore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tegan and Turlough decide to work together, it's either going to be disastrous, or wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Thought Out Plan

One thing the Doctor could never decide on was what constituted as “the right age” to bring people aboard the TARDIS. A lot of the time, he didn’t have a choice as to whom he brought, but he still found himself pondering that question quite often. At what age was someone ready- emotionally or otherwise- to come aboard his ship?

He liked having child companions. They were naturally curious, had few prejudices, and they often looked up to him, which was a nice plus. But having children aboard the TARDIS wasn’t always a good thing- the universe was hardly a safe place for younger people. And there were some added perks to having older companions with him.

Children, for instance, were hardly likely to come into his bedroom asking him to strip naked and get on his hands and knees.

Most adults weren’t likely to either, but then again, Tegan and Turlough were hardly “most adults,” and as the Doctor complied, was suddenly thankful for the thick, soft carpet he had on his bedroom floor.

“So,” he said, trying to maintain composure. “What were you intending to do with me? Did you have a plan, or do you simply want to stare at me for several hours?”

“Well, you have to admit, it is a rather nice view,” said Turlough from somewhere behind him. “But yes, I do believe we did have a plan, didn’t we?”

“The plan,” said Tegan, “was to give you a nice, hard shag. You need it, you know.” She trailed a finger up his spine, light enough to make him shiver. “We’d say something along the lines of ‘shut up and take it’, but by the time we’re through with you, you won’t be able to do anything but beg for more anyway.”

“O-oh.” The Doctor tried to hide the squeak in his voice, but it was harder to stay calm now that there were now two pairs of hands caressing his body, gently but possessively. One pair of them stopped exploring, and a second later, Tegan crouched down in front of him, wearing nothing but a smirk. “That’s a good plan. I like that plan.”

“Shh,” she said, and kissed him hard. She was a good kisser, biting the Doctor’s lower lip and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The Doctor almost didn’t notice the Turlough’s hands making their way down his hips until they brushed across his hardening cock. 

He broke away from the kiss with a small gasp, and turned to look behind him. The Doctor glared at Turlough, then whimpered softly as his cock was taken in hand and given a slow stroke, and then another.

“Oh Doctor, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it,” Turlough purred, smirking at him. Meanwhile, Tegan had gone at his neck, intent on giving him a hickey. “Or are you just very sensitive?” He continued to stroke until the Doctor was fully erect and gasping. “When was the last time you had a solid fuck?”

“Possibly never- in this body at least,” Tegan pulled back to admire the reddish mark of her handiwork, then stood up, and went to sit on the edge of the too-big bed that occupied most of the Doctor’s room. 

“Is that so? Well, don’t worry. We’ll break you in- or wear you out. Whatever the case may be.” 

“Come on.” Tegan beckoned with a finger, and Turlough let go of him, allowing the Doctor to crawl on hands and knees to where she was sitting. Once he was kneeling in front of her, the Doctor hesitated, face flushed pink with arousal and self-consciousness. Tegan couldn’t help but laugh, despite herself- the Doctor’s seeming innocence was rather amusing.

The Doctor gave her an indignant look, which only made Tegan laugh harder. Determined to both make her stop and prove himself, the Doctor nudged her legs apart. Tegan’s laughter died down, and was replaced with a raised eyebrow and an expectant smile as the Doctor trailed kisses up her inner thighs, ending when he reached her clit. 

The gesture, which was sweet and surprisingly chaste given the situation, was completely spoiled when the Doctor’s talented tongue started to go to work. Tegan’s eyes opened wide, and she let out a hiss of satisfaction, tangling her hands in the Doctor’s hair and pulling him closer. Happy with the reaction he was getting, the Doctor took the opportunity to lick deeper, gauging his technique by the combination of breathy noises Tegan made, and how her legs twitched and tightened around his head.

He was so distracted by what his mouth was doing that he didn’t realize what Turlough was up to until he felt a single lubricated finger slide smoothly into him. The Doctor yelped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, and he heard Tegan laugh again.

“Maybe you should warn him next time,” she chided Turlough, who smirked.

“If you insist,” he said. “Doctor, just a heads up.” The Doctor felt another finger enter him, and he shivered ever so slightly as the two slick digits began to move, stretching him open very gently, but also very slowly. It was the most pleasurable form of torture, a feeling which only increased when Turlough added a third finger, and brushed against something inside him which made the Doctor’s cock twitch and caused him to moan against Tegan.

“Ooh,” she gasped, “do that again.” Turlough eagerly complied, fucking the Doctor with his fingers until the blonde was trembling and moaning.

The Doctor raised his head up, much to Tegan’s disappointment, turning around to look straight at Turlough. He was delightfully disheveled- his hair was a mess, his lips were red and swollen, and the hickey on his neck had turned dark purple.

“Please,” the Doctor said, his voice practically a whimper. “Turlough please, just fuck me already, I can’t take it, I need- uhhh,” his begging dissolved into a low groan as Turlough positioned himself, and slowly pushed his cock into the Doctor. He gave a few shallow thrusts at first, to get them both used to the sensation, and then started to fuck the Doctor in earnest.

“How’s that?” Turlough growled, angling his hips in a way that made the Doctor cry out with every thrust. “Better?” If the Doctor had been capable of speech at this point, he still wouldn’t have been able to respond as an impatient Tegan had pulled his head back back between her legs.

The Doctor felt as if he might melt with pleasure. Dimly, he realized that Tegan and Turlough had made good on their promise to fuck him into incoherence, but the thought was lost when he realized that swirling his tongue just so would make Tegan gasp and buck her hips and when Turlough grabbed his waist so he could thrust harder, and oh!

He came, loudly and messily, moaning and working himself on Turlough’s cock as he shuddered through his orgasm. Shaking and swaying, the Doctor pulled himself away from his companions, stood up, and stumbled over to the bed, sitting on it with his back against the pillows and breathing hard. He felt filthy, sticky, used, and thoroughly debauched.

A moment later, Tegan came to sit beside him. With uncharacteristic gentleness she kissed his cheek, and the Doctor couldn’t help but smile. Turlough walked over to the bed as well, sitting on the Doctor’s other side and kissing him on the forehead. The three of them sat there in comfortable silence.

“That was good,” the Doctor said after a while. “Really. Especially the whole…” He trailed off, blushing. 

“I can’t believe you’re still embarrassed by talking about it, after everything that just happened,” Tegan said with a laugh. The Doctor frowned at her, but only managed to keep the grumpy expressing for a second or two before he too started to laugh.

“What I’m trying to say is thank you. I think I needed that.” It was Turlough’s turn to laugh.

“You’re welcome, Doctor. Any time.” The Doctor played with a loose thread on the bedspread, biting his tongue.

“Could we do it again now, then?” He asked, looking back and forth between his two companions. “I’m ready, if you want to. I don’t require much recovery time, you’ll find.” In fact, his cock was already showing interest in the topic of sex and the possibility of more of it. Tegan and Turlough looked from the Doctor to one another.

“It’s my turn,” Tegan said.

“Why??”

“You got off last time and I didn’t.” Before Turlough could argue with her further, she swung her leg over the Doctor, straddling his hips.

“If you insist,” Turlough grumbled. The bickering was so familiar, and again, the Doctor couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you,” Tegan said matter-of-factly, as she bent her knees and lowered herself onto the Doctor’s cock. Her eyes fluttered shut very briefly, but she quickly recovered and set about the task of riding the Doctor into the ground.

Several hours later, everyone had finally been appropriately satisfied. Too exhausted to walk back to their own rooms, Tegan and Turlough decided to simply spend the night with the Doctor, sleeping in on either side of him in a bed that now seemed to be just the right size.


End file.
